


An Awful Lot Like Goodbye

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-19
Updated: 2007-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack comes home to Colorado to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awful Lot Like Goodbye

It was an accident. That’s what they were saying. Jack didn’t believe it, not for one minute, not for the whole flight back from Washington…not for the long drive from the airport to the base…not for the entire briefing where Carter tried not to cry and Cameron wouldn’t meet his eyes.

It didn’t matter though, not once he’d walked into the room and saw Daniel laying there. It didn’t matter because this time he might actually lose Daniel. For real. Forever.

There was something fitting about it really. For all the dangers he’d faced and all the ways he’d died, for Daniel Jackson to finally face the end of existence at the end of a stupid car accident less than three blocks away from his home…He’d always found a way to save the universe, but never himself…

Jack sank into the chair beside the bed, not really listening to Dr. Lamm go on about his injuries, and why they’d transferred him here…didn’t really hear about the prognosis…his entire attention was focused on those closed eyes…willing them to open and wishing for the sound of his name in that cranky, post-injury voice.

It was hours before he felt those eyes on him. Jack fell asleep with one hand covering Daniel’s, his head on that hand. He was beyond caring who saw or what they thought. There was just the need to touch him, to feel the faint beat of his heart through that slender wrist, to hold to the tender warmth that testified Daniel hadn’t left him yet.

But when those eyes opened, Jack felt it and lifted his head. “Hey.” His smile was tentative and it broke quickly and he had to swallow and look away briefly. There was pain in Daniel’s eyes…pain and sorrow and something Jack thought looked an awful lot like goodbye. “You didn’t make your flight.”

“Jack.” It was a slow drawl, dragged out of lungs that barely held enough air to keep him alive.

“No. No talking. I’ll make it an order.”

Daniel blinked and his hand twitched under Jack’s. He shrugged and squeezed Daniel’s hand. “Don’t matter. I want to.” He stopped himself before his voice broke, before he gave in to the gnawing fear inside him.

They sat quiet in the space between machines keeping track of Daniel’s life for a long time. Nurses came and went. Lamm checked in and made falsely encouraging sounds after listening to Daniel’s lungs. Through it all Jack sat holding Daniel’s hand, unmoving until Daniel’s eyes closed again and Lamm touched his shoulder. “A word, General?”

Jack nodded slowly, then stood, rubbing his hands over his face and turning to follow her into the hallway. “He’s dying.” Jack said before she could say anything.

She nodded. “I’m afraid so. There’s nothing I can do but make him comfortable.”

Jack’s eyes closed and he leaned into the wall. “It’s not fair.”

“General?”

“He’s had his share of this. He should get to live forever for as many times as he’s had to die.” His Daniel. Just when they’d finally figured out this thing between them. Just when Jack had gotten past his fear of someone finding out. “How long?”

“Hours, maybe.”

“I’m going to stay with him.”

She nodded. “I figured you might. I’ll go let General Landry know.”

“Yeah…do you know if they got in touch with Teal’c?”

“I can find out.”

Jack nodded, but his thoughts were on Sam and Teal’c and Daniel…his team, his friends…the only people in the world he trusted without hesitation. His Daniel was going to die. Really die. He left Lamm and drifted back into the room, settling in to the chair. He could feel eyes on him and looked up. Sam was in the observation room. He saw her behind his own reflection.

She’d been crying. He beckoned her with one hand and she nodded, disappearing from the glass and leaving him with only his reflection. He didn’t know the man staring back at him. He was old…tired and old.

Sam hesitated at the door, then melted into his arms as he stood to catch her. “I know,” he murmured into her hair as she clung to him. “I know.”

When she finally let go of him, he turned back to Daniel. “I should…leave you two…”

Jack caught her hand. “He would want you here. You and Teal’c both.”

She wiped at her tears with her free hand and nodded. “Teal’c’s on his way.”

“Sit. I’ll get another chair.”

 

It was an hour before Teal’c showed up. Another hour passed in relative silence before Daniel opened his eyes again. “You all came,” he whispered and Jack’s hand closed around his again.

“No talking.”

“Gotta say goodbye.” Daniel insisted, tears blurring the intense blue in his eyes.

Sam sobbed and reached for Daniel’s free hand, kissing it lightly. “Daniel.”

“Sam.” He closed his eyes as her lips brushed the back of his hand.

Teal’c’s big hand brushed over Daniel’s forehead and he smiled a soft smile. “Daniel Jackson. Your presence will be missed.”

The corners of Daniel’s mouth turned slightly. “Teal’c.” His eyes opened, slowly focusing on Teal’c before turning to Jack. “Jack.”

“No.” Jack’s voice cracked, matching the crack inside as he put a hand to Daniel’s lips. “No. Just be quiet for once, Daniel.” He could feel eyes on him, Daniel’s, Teal’c’s, Sam’s…and behind him he knew Landry and Mitchell were watching, hell, even Vala had shown up. But it didn’t matter. He lifted Daniel’s hand and pressed a kiss into the cool skin. “It’s my turn to talk.”

Jack ignored the tear that struggled free. “I love you, you know that?”

Daniel nodded slightly, his eyes widening a little as Jack squeezed his head. “And if you’re going to leave me, I’m going to make sure everyone else does too.” Before he could change his mind, Jack leaned over and pressed his lips to Daniel’s. The tears were coming harder now as Daniel whimpered into Jack’s mouth. Jack swallowed the sound, and held his breath as he pulled slowly away.

Daniel’s hand squeezed his and it took Jack a moment to open his eyes and focus on Daniel. “Love you too, Jack.”

His eyes rolled to touch Sam and Teal’c…then they rolled slowly closed. The sound of the monitors seemed to double in volume as they slowed. Sam sobbed and leaned into Teal’c as the solid tone of the flat line sounded and Jack sank slowly to his floor beside the bed, still holding to Daniel’s hand

It was an accident. That’s what they were saying. Jack didn’t believe it, not for one minute, not even holding to his dead hand, not even with the taste of his final kiss still in his mouth…nothing as simple as an accident could take the life of Daniel Jackson. Not when so many other things had tried and failed…not when Jack could finally admit how much he loved him. No. General Jack O’Neill would never believe it was just an accident that took his Daniel away from him for the very last time.


End file.
